


Reverse

by omgbellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e05 Human Trials, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Leadership, Opposites Attract, Soul-Searching, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 12:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6374479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbellamy/pseuds/omgbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Clarke is the one watching Bellamy sleep in 2x05. They talk about Finn and Murphy. Octavia, Bellamy and Clarke try to find them and figure out how to solve the mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is my very first fan-fiction posted on here. I hope that you guys enjoy it and if you have any advice please just leave a comment.

The flames from the fire crackled into the night, sending bright orange sparks up into the air. Clarke liked the sound of the crackling fire. It reminded her of the campfire nights that would happen at the Dropship. It reminded her of that Unity Day. She found herself growing nostalgic of those times. Although they had problems back then, they were nothing to the problems that they faced now. There was the prospect of war with the Grounders thanks to the massacre in the village and Finn's mental state that Clarke was trying to grasp. 

She couldn't have understood where it came from. The Finn she met when she first came down here was the one who arranged the meeting with the Grounders in the first place, in  
his own method of trying to initiate peace. But now...all of that had just...gone.

Clarke's worries flooded her head and she found herself forcing out a heavy sigh. It was her natural instinct as a leader to be worried about everybody else but herself, Bellamy had told her once. Clarke knew he was right, when she would be working in the med bay until the early hours of the morning seeing patients and tending to injuries she would neglect herself and her own well-being. It was her friends who would always bring her back, Raven bringing her a canteen of water and Monty checking in on her in his Monty-like way and Bellamy coming to her with hearty meals from hunting trips in the woods. 

Her eyes flickered from the flames of the fire to the sleeping man on the floor to her right. Clarke had never taken her time to study him. Well, of course she had - in sneaky little glimpses when she thought he wasn't looking and moments when he was caught off guard - which wasn't often - she would do so. But from here, Clarke could see everything. His soft tanned skin, lightly layered with sweat from the heat radiating from the fire, the never-ending constellations of freckles that dotted his face, his chiseled, strong jawline that reflected his own personal strength, those expressive dark eyes that spoke volumes in their eye contact and of course, that unruly curly hair that Clarke loved so much, the kind she sometimes just wanted to run her fingers through. 

In this moment, he looked like an entirely different man. He was still strong and brave and a conscious leader, but there was a side Clarke had never seen of Bellamy before. He was open. Open for her to look at and see in his peaceful state. He carried the weight of the world on his shoulders as a leader, helped by Clarke, and the two of them carried a lot of responsibility on their shoulders, a lot of guilt and death from the war with the Grounders and the pressures of trying to lead 100 people to survive on Earth. Clarke had seen this, before though. In the forest when Bellamy had said "I'm a monster".

That was the first time she truly saw the real Bellamy Blake, not the side of the 'Rebel King', but Bellamy Blake who carried the heavy burdens, Bellamy Blake who would fight and die for his sister, Bellamy Blake with the good intentions. He was saving her life. That's how she saw it. He protected her like he would any of the 100 and like he would with his sister. He wasn't under any kind of pressures right now.

He was resting and hopefully dreaming of good things. Clarke was grateful for that.

He stirred in his sleep and his eyes started to flutter open. A small yawn passed his lips and Clarke resisted the urge to smile. 

"You're awake, then," she said with a small smile.

Bellamy stretched and nodded. "Yeah, Princess. I'm awake."

"Did you dream?" she found herself asking.

Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her question, but just shook his head sheepishly. "No. No time for that in this world, princess. We have far too many problems to solve."  
Clarke nodded and let out a long sigh. She knew they wouldn't be able to escape for long. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes with the flames of the fire burning bright and the low sound of crackling the only indication of any sound. It was peaceful in the way silences always were with Bellamy and Clarke. The two co-leaders had a profound understanding of each other. They knew each other so well that a lot of the time words were not needed to express their thoughts; they did so through their actions. 

"I'm sorry," Clarke found herself saying a few minutes later.

Bellamy looked at her questioningly. 

"I'm sorry for closing the dropship door on you It's just...there was so much pressure and everyone was panicking and I just did it. I shouldn't have."  
"Clarke," Bellamy said seriously, staring at her intensely. Something about the serious note in his voice made her turn and as she did, she met his stare. "Don't apologize. Don't. I was wrong before when I said you don't have the guts to make the hard choices because you do. You did what was best for the group back there and you protected them like a true leader. It had to be done."

Clarke knew he was right but she couldn't stop guilt from overriding her. Bellamy had always risked his ass to save her and protect her and she so badly wanted to return the favor because God knows she owed him that. 

"Finn isn't himself, Clarke," Bellamy told her, "you should have seen him. Just shot up a village of innocent people who didn't even have weapons because he was trying to find you. He found a watch on one of the big Grounders and he went crazy, Clarke. Demanded to try and find you and just shot innocent bystanders in the process. And I let him go.  
God, I let him go with Murphy..."

"I'm sure that had to be done too," Clarke assures him. "You did what you thought was right. Besides, our main priority has been trying to get everyone out of Mount Weather. They are evil, Bellamy."

"I know. It sounds fucked up, what they're doing in there. Draining our people for blood like slung up cattle."

"Not yet," Clarke reminded him. "But soon they will be. We don't have much time."

Bellamy smiled sadly. "We never do."

 

They both fell back asleep remarkably. Both stuck close by to each other with Octavia on their far side to stay aware of any threats that might arise from the woods. Now they were up and looking for Finn and Murphy. The sun had risen about an hour ago, and Bellamy being Bellamy suggested that they start their search now. Clarke had known he was an early riser, but not this early. 

"Do you know where this village is, Bell?" Octavia asked Bellamy.

Bellamy looked at his sister, shaking his head. He'd seen the map but he had no idea of where in the Grounder territory this village was, especially since there were settlements of  
theirs dotted for miles around them. 

"They probably aren't still there," Clarke said to the siblings, "After what happened there, they probably didn't stick around."

But Clarke was wrong. 

 

"Clarke!" a voice yelled. Clarke jumped and Bellamy watched as Finn and Murphy sprinted out of a line of trees on their left. Clarke was shocked and she stood motionless as Finn came running to her and launched himself into her arms.  
"Clarke! You're alive! You're okay!" he exclaimed.

Bellamy watched as the two hugged thinking back to yesterday and their own reunion. He saw the similarities in the two reunions, only he couldn't help but think as he watched the shell-shocked expression rise on Clarke's face that their own reunion was much happier. The way Clarke had run to him, Bellamy felt his eyes lighting up. She ran like she was dying, launching herself at him, almost knocking him right over as her little frame collided with his and her tiny arms coiled themselves around his body. He himself was in a state of shock, going limp like Clarke right now, only he was just shocked and so after the shock wore ff he wrapped his own arms around her and hugged her back equally as tight, grateful she was with him again. His co-leader, safe and sound, a team again. 

Clarke looked over her shoulder into the hug and met Bellamy's eyes. Once again, their eye contact said all the things they wanted to communicate and Clarke found herself saying with her eyes that it wasn't the end, but just the beginning of a war. 

Bellamy managed a little nod, he could see the fear setting itself aflame in her blue eyes. She was afraid. Clarke and Bellamy knew the Grounders better than anyone in the rest of the 100. Clarke knew from the moment that she had stepped onto that Bridge and met with Anya. The war they'd had was costly and that was bad. But this...Clarke knew there would be repercussions for Finn's actions at the Grounder village. The Grounders were all about justice and with a new Commander being appointed since Anya's death, Clarke knew it wouldn't be pretty.


End file.
